Betrayal
by Celtic Neros-Sin
Summary: She hugged her brother for comfort. 'Someone slaughtered our parents, Onii san! And our clan too! Onii san, who could've done this...' The man's smirk stuck to his face, he started laughing. She broke the hug, and started to walk backwards. 'Onii san...'
1. Prolouge

**Betrayal  
**A Story By Uchiha Ana-ki

**Prologue**_  
_

_ "Kaa-san! Dou-san!" A girl cried, tears streaming down her face. She lay on the ground, over her parents. Her twin brother was next to her, showing the same emotion. "Why...?" She asked herself. "Why!" She now lay on top of her mother, crying harshly. Her older brother came in with a smirk on his face. The girl walked up to him. "Onii-san! Onii-san!" She hiccuped between cries. She hugged her brother for comfort. "Someone slaughtered our parents, Onii-san! And our clan too! Onii-san, who could've done this?" The man's smirk stuck to his face, he started laughing. She broke the hug, and started to walk backwards. "Onii-san...?" She looked at him with scared eyes. "No... No, you couldn't of. Please tell me you didn't do this Onii-san!" She screamed at him. She walked back to her twin brother, and sat on the ground next to him. "Oh, but I did." The man replied. The kids' eyes widened in fear._

* * *

**A/N: Read and review peoples!! --Oh, by the way, I'm only doing this once:**

** DISCLAIMER-- I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME NARUTO AT ALL. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS STORY AND MY CHARACTER. (Her name will be found out later-- I am not going to spoil it yet...) IF I OWNED NARUTO, MY CHARACTER WOULD TOTALLY BE IN IT. --AND I'D BE RICH.  
**


	2. The Beginning

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

I love you all so much!!!!

**Aquamirra-chan:** I can't believe you stole my title!! –Don't worry. I'm just kidding. But I have had the prologue in my account for a while. I just forgot about it… -.-'

**Kiki-chan:** I AM updating. And… HERE IT IS!

**Betrayal  
**A Story By Uchiha Ana-ki

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

"Let me GO!" Ana-ki shouted at the man holding her. "I have to kill him!!!" The man behind her laughed as she glared at her brother Sasuke. Her father held her, and her mother held her twin brother. "Otome-san, if we let you go, you might really kill him this time." Ana-ki pouted. "But still!" She smirked. "He's just jealous that my Sharingan is stronger than his!" Now it was Sasuke's turn to pout. "Oh yeah?!" The father let her go. "OH YEAH!" The mother let him go. "Right. How about we prove it then?"

Just as Ana-ki was going to retort, their older brother came in the room. "You two fighting again? Jeez… That's the third time today!" Itachi walked closer to Ana-ki. "What happened?" Ana-ki smirked at Sasuke knowing she would win this fight. She put up some fake tears and pretended to sob. "Onii-san!! Sasuke-nii-chan keeps yelling at me when I didn't do anything!!" She paused, then added, "And he says his Sharingan is better when he knows mine is."

Itachi laughed at the two. "I remember the time when you two were born…" He started to ramble. "Here we go again…" Sasuke sighed. Itachi turned around to ramble some more and the twins ran. By the time he turned around, his mother and father were gone, too. "Not again! …UGH!" Itachi stormed into his room.

Ana-ki lightly knocked on his door. "Onii-san!" Itachi came and opened it. "Ne, Nee-chan?" Ana-ki looked around a bit awkwardly. "A-Anou…" She quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Daisuki, Onii-san! Zen nasi!!" She ran for her room. It was night time, so yes, she said 'good night' at the appropriate time…

Seconds later someone knocked on her bedroom door. "Nee-chan…" It was Sasuke's voice. She allowed him to come in. "Gomen nasi… I'm sorry about earlier." Ana-ki hugged him. "Me too, Nii-chan." They both smiled and there was silence for a moment. "A-Anou… May I sleep in here for old time's sake?" She smiled and nodded as Sasuke went to get his things.

Only being 8, they didn't know what was to become of their clan...

* * *

In his room, Itachi sat, looking over his plans. 

"I may not be strong enough…" He whispered. "I'll have to test my capacity… To make sure. But what to—" Itachi smirked on his bed. He hid the blue prints for the plans, wrote a quick note, and headed off to his sister's room.

* * *

Sasuke snuggled in with his sister, them saying one last good night to each other, and started to drift to sleep. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Hai, hai... Chotto matte..." Ana-ki said getting up. Opening the door, she found Itachi waiting for her. "Shall we go for a short walk?" He asked. "D-Demo... Onii-san, shouldn't we be in bed?" Itachi chuckled. "Like I said, it's only a short walk."

"Oookay, Onii-san... I'll trust you with this." She shrugged and walked beside him towards the meadows. "Why are we over here, Onii-san?" She asked. "Only for a bit, Nee-chan. Just to talk." Ana-ki scowled at him for a second. "What about?"

He smirked, and his face grew evil. "Your death." Ana-ki gasped and turned to run. Itachi stopped her with a punch in the gut. She went unconscious. "Good enough, I guess..." He said with a shrug. Itachi threw her over his shoulder and headed off for the Forest of Death.

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a start. Something was wrong. "Nee-chan...?" He looked around. --She was gone. Getting up, he yelled through the house for his sister. "Nee-chan? Nee-chan!!" He looked in Itachi's room-- he was gone too. Relief surged through him. "She's probably out on a walk with him... She's fine." As he went back into her room, he knew that he was lying to himself. Something _was_ wrong; he just didn't want to admit it.

Trying to go back to sleep, Sasuke closed his eyes. It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Itachi ran back to the house, quietly, and went into his room. "Phase one, complete." He whispered to himself. Itachi took off his clothes, got into pajamas, and went to lay down in his bed. He just lay there; looking at the ceiling... Thinking... He turned onto his side and closed his eyes. "Phase two starts in the morning. Let the games begin." Itachi smirked in his sleep, his last thought being something brutally evil not even I, the authoress of this story, could say; being something so cruel.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued!! –Oooooo… I left you guys on a nice cliffy, huh? Well, there's only one thing left to do. You read, so now you have to review.**

**P.S. To Those That Just Reviewed:**

**Yes, I know some information was wrong. But I had to put _something_ up for the time being. And yes it was short... But I was doing another story for my friend. I am a busy person you know. That's why I said "To be continued!!", because I wasn't done with the chapter. --And trust me, I've been deciding for a while weather or not to post the unfinished chapter... Anyways, I will elaborate more on the subject in the next chapter. Until then!**


End file.
